


The Missing Raven Rises...

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Hinata Shouyo...One of the best players on their team...Quit...He left with dull eyes and a heavy heart. His note taped to the volleyball net telling his team a lie about why he quit.And with tears in his eyes, he disappeared.





	The Missing Raven Rises...

_Why..._

_Why did this have to happen?_

**It all started with his mother.**

 

"Shouyo, I want you to quit volleyball ball." His mother had said one afternoon. 

He froze.

_Why?_

"Why?" He asked shakily.

His mother turned to him. 

"Because it's a waste of time. Time you could be spending on school work and finding an after school job. Those boys you play volleyball with are too vicious and rough looking. Besides, we're moving." His mother stated, ignoring his crest fallen look. 

"I want you to tell them that you quit volleyball because you hate it. Once you do that come home and start packing up quickly." She demanded, leaving no room for argument, then left the room. 

Shouyo fell to his knees and cried.

After crying for what seemed to be half an hour he got up with dull eyes and trudged to his room, closing the door behind him and began packing. 

* * *

 

The next day, with everything all packed up, he wrote his note and ran to the practice court. Once there he taped his note to the door and left. 

He cried on the bus and all the way home. 

* * *

Tobio stared at the door with unease. His eyes wide as he read the note over and over again. 

It wasn't true. It couldn't be...

"Kageyama, good morning!" Daichi greeted happily. Tobio turned to him and pointed at the note taped to the door. 

Daichi was confused as he read the note.

 

* * *

 

_ Dear friends,  _

_ It was fun while it lasted. Scoring victories with you all, spiking the ball every chance I got. I'm glad to have played with you. All of you helped me see my potential, helped give me courage when I had none. It makes me happy knowing that I helped you win.  _

_ So I'm sad to say that I quit volleyball. Don't ask why, don't come looking for me. Just know that I know you all win many victories to come in the future. Don't stop reaching for the top, don't back down when times get tough. Just keep on going. Become the champions I know you can be.  _

_ Show everyone that Karasuno is not the flightless team. Reach for the top and fly like graceful ravens and win.  _

_ I'll be watching... _

_ With a heavy heart, _

_ Hinata Shouyo. _

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
